


В одной бочке

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humour, Mild Language, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с Хоббит-феста: "Кили/Фили. Бочек на всех не хватило. Братья залезают в одну бочку. Пихание локтями, отдавленные ноги и прочие прелести путешествия".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одной бочке

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг детский, весь слэш на берегу остался, поскольку вода очень уж холодная. Зато полный бочонок братской любви.)))

\- Слезь с меня!  
\- А ты не пихайся!  
\- Ты мне на ногу наступил!  
\- А ты мне локтем в селезёнку двинул! - Кили подтянулся, упёрся ладонями в край бочки. - Не трепыхайся, а то перевернёмся...  
\- Да ты мне вздохнуть не даёшь, занял всю бочку.  
Мимо скользили берега - с камнями, деревьями и глинистыми обрывами. Бочку мотало и швыряло. На дне собиралась вода, и была она холоднющая.  
\- Не пихайся ты! - Кили брыкнулся.  
\- Дай я вылезу. А ты залезешь. Мне дышать нечем.  
\- Сам у эльфов травяной похлёбки наелся, а теперь жалуешься!  
\- Не в похлёбке дело. - Фили скривился. - Яблоки! Раньше в этой бочке лежали, похоже! Ненавижу яблоки.  
\- А я бы съел сейчас яблочко. Зелёненькое.  
\- Блурп.  
\- Фили, ты чего?  
\- Да что-то мне хреново...  
\- Только не на меня! Фили! На орка какого-нибудь стошнись!  
\- Где я тебе возьму орка посреди реки?  
\- Тогда на Двалина.  
\- Отвалите оба, щенки! Не сметь на меня блевать! Торин, уйми своих сопляков.  
\- О, точно, Фили, можешь стошниться на дядю. Он добрый, он простит.  
\- Щас я кому-то так прощу...  
\- Когда эта река уже кончится?  
\- Эгегей! А мне нравится!  
\- Кили! Слезь с меня.  
\- Да ладно, можешь тошниться, потом отмоемся. Река же кругом. Больша-ая.  
\- По спине мне не топчись. И не высовывайся, перевернёмся.  
\- Как не высовываться, мне же надо видеть, куда мы плывём.  
\- И куда?  
\- Там водопад впереди...  
\- Блурп...  
\- Небольшой! И водовороты! Оу!  
\- Да, я уже чувствую. Полегче там!  
\- Эге! Там орки! Мне срочно нужно оружие! Так нечестно! Почему у всех есть оружие, а я... Братик, дай кинжал.  
\- На, только потом вернёшь!  
\- Спасибо, Фили!  
\- Эй, а кинжал где?  
\- В орке остался! Потом верну! Ещё есть?  
\- Я тебя сам сейчас утоплю! Вот только вылезу!  
\- Эгегей! Камни впереди! Дядь, кинь весло! Спасибо! Нори, лови весло! Не за что! Двалин, кинь топор! Ну Два-алин! А ты отвали, гнусная эльфятина!  
\- Кили!  
\- Это не я! Это оно! Оно по мне прыгает!  
\- У тебя что, блохи завелись? Хорош по мне скакать!  
\- Не блохи, хуже. Тот гад ушастый, что у нас оружие в лесу забрал!  
\- Врежь ему там от меня!  
\- Эй, эльфийская задница, вали сюда! Чего?  
\- Лови, коротышка!  
\- Упс. Надо же. Фили, вот твой кинжал. Говорил же, верну. О, впереди мост! Дядь, дай весло! А-а, за что, вода же холодная! Дори, дай весло! Мистер Боггинз, ты там как? Чего? Фили, Бильбо тебе привет передаёт!  
\- И ты ему передай!  
\- Бильбо, Фили говорит - и тебе от него! Оу, здесь решётка! Фили, осторожней, я щас вылезу наверх. Надо ворота открыть.  
\- Куда? Кили!  
\- Щас-щас, ещё немного поднажму. М-махаловы подштанники! Не получается! О, получилось! Братик, подожди меня, не уплыва-а-ай!  
\- Прыгай! Кили! Скорей!  
\- Пригнись! Прыгаю!  
\- У нас половина бочки воды теперь. Тебя не подстрелили?  
\- Да ерунда, царапнуло! Дай кинжал, там орки!  
\- Не дам.  
\- Ну Фи-или! Дядь, кинь дубинку! Упс. Ну извини. Ну не поймал, ну что теперь. Бочка крутится, Фили пихается...  
\- Теперь давайте на меня сваливать, что ты продолбал дубинку.  
\- Не ворчи, я подобрал!  
\- И ещё полбочки воды зачерпнул. Не раскачивай бочку!  
\- Я гребу.  
\- Куда ты там гребёшь?  
\- К берегу! Мы почти выбрались!  
\- Уф.  
\- Уф. Фили!  
\- Чего тебе? И слезь с меня!  
\- А здорово прокатились! Я бы ещё так не отказался!  
\- Блурп.  
\- Пошарь там внизу, яблочка не найдётся?


End file.
